inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arceus The God of Pokemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Endou Mamoru page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fideo Ardena (Talk) 06:22, 9 April 2011 Hi! I see you're here :D Feel free to edit! Just a reminder though, the Raimon/Inazuma Japan hissatsu category should only be at the hissatsu pages not at the character pages. Anyways can i ask? Up to waht season have you watched? :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, the same in our country, i watch it online instead, the fourth season is near it's ending now, and the fourth season is very close! watch out! HERE COMES ENDOU TEN YEARS AFTER!!! LOL! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope because this wiki has not that much users, some users go and stay, there are two admins here but the'yre mostly inactive this days....... i watch inazuma eleven here: http://www.anime44.com/ just type inazuma eleven then a whole list will appear, hey we have a list of episodes here! feel free to look around :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) lol! i read your profile it says believe it! that's naruto's line :) oh, yeah, there are two active users here who are also naruto fans :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: If you had read what it said, it says this wiki does not use the dub names, so i'm sory but i have to remove the mark evans gallery,there's already a gallery of it: Gallery:Endou Mamoru. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ok, thanks for understanding. :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yo! Hey, I'm KazemaruShuuya10. Just call me Fiona. You really have a big spirit to be the best... I like your spirit. I wanna know you better, can i have your facebook and twitter name? Btw, nice to know you... KazemaruShuuya10 16:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 16:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Myspace hmm... Myspace huh? i have one but i never use it, cause my freinds doesn't have it, but if you have one, i will add you there, what's your name there?.. anyway, why don't you make any facebook or twitter KazemaruShuuya10 16:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 16:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i'll wait... but, can i have your myspace? Jap-English It's okay :) If you want to change it to english well, i think you need to make a suggestion of changing it to the current english by making a blog about it. If most users voted change it then the wiki will change it, but sadly most users here, including me, prefer the jap names because it is much more known. Though thanks for visiting and editing for a while :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Banned Yeah i saw you got banned, though ciencia is right, you overloaded some unnesecary categories but banned for two weeks? i think that's a little too much..... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You're not a vandilizer so the right thing would be to talk to you about the categories, but the banning part that really is too much..... well since your here, wanna make the blog to change the jap->eng? Who knows if many will agree or not. Anyways, DONT CHANGE ANY NAME TO DUB NAMES okay? got to go, It's my bed time now :P It's currently 11 pm here :P bye! Also don't think that much about the banning, it will ease your angriness :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hey, have u make your facebook? I'm waiting for that...^^ KazemaruShuuya10 07:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 07:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC)